Herbal Lesson 06
HOW TO MAKE HERBAL INFUSIONS Daniel Blankley - Friday, November 17, 2017 In Lesson 05 we learned how to make tea and TISANES from herbs to enjoy a "Hot Cuppa" whenever we like. HERBAL INFUSIONS are sometimes called "making herbal teas" which is basically true but with some small differences, the main one being strength of the preparation, and second it is more medicinal than recreational. I will explain more about INFUSIONS and then present the Hands-On Video. INFUSION is the process of extracting chemical compounds or flavors from plant material in a solvent such as water, oil or alcohol, by allowing the material to remain suspended in the solvent over time (a process often called steeping). An infusion is also the name for the resultant liquid. The process of infusion is distinct from decoction, which involves boiling the plant material, or percolation, in which the water passes through the material (as in a coffeemaker), though the end result may be similar and contain many of the same properties. The first recorded use of essential oils was in the 10th or 11th century by the Persian polymath Avicenna, possibly in The Canon of Medicine. TEA (an Infusion) is far older than this, dating back to the 10th century BC as the earliest recorded reference. PREPARATION TECHNIQUES A'''n infusion is a very simple chemical process used with botanicals that are volatile and dissolve readily, or release their active ingredients easily, in water, oil or alcohol. The botanicals are typically dried herbs, flowers or berries. The liquid is typically boiled (or brought to another appropriate temperature) and then poured over the herb, which is then allowed to steep in the liquid for a period of time. The liquid may then be strained or the herbs otherwise removed from the liquid. Unless the infusion is to be consumed immediately, it may then be bottled and refrigerated for future use. The amount of time the herbs are left in the liquid depends on the purpose for which the infusion is being prepared. Usually steeping for not more than 15 to 30 minutes, or until the mix cools, will create a beverage with optimal flavor. Steeping for a longer time typically results in a somewhat bitter-tasting infusion. Four (4) hours, however, is a more appropriate length of time for achieving herbal potency if health benefits are the priority. Quantities of the herb and liquid used will vary according to the herb or how strong the infusion is required to be. A common proportion used is 28 g (one ounce) of herb to 0.5 L (one pint) of liquid. There have been several accessories and techniques for removing the steeped or left over products that were used to infuse liquids such as water, oil, or alcohol. The use of a metal steeper, which looks like a metal clamp. Tea infusers work as strainers and assist in removal of used herbs, leaves, etc., from over steeping or leaving residues. French presses are commonly used to infuse water with various teas and coffee. (I Like Them.. they are Multi-Taskers) Lastly, and most commonly used, the tea bag. Tea bags today are made with filter paper and filled with various tea flavors. '''EXAMPLES A common example of an infusion is tea; most varieties of tea call for steeping the leaves in hot water, although some variants (e.g. Moroccan mint tea) call for decoction instead. Many herbal teas are prepared by infusion, as well; lemon, chamomile, sienna, apple, ginger, rooibos, and a great many other plants are used individually or in combination. Herbal infusions in water and oil are both commonly used as herbal remedies. Coffee can also be made through infusion (as in a French press), but is more often made through percolation. NEW you can now buy coffee in bags like tea bags to make individual cups of freshly brewed coffee better than instant! Plants with desirable flavors may be steeped in an edible oil or vinegar for an extended period; the infused oil or vinegar is often sold still containing the plant, and is then used as flavoring. Chilies, lemon, garlic, and many other plants may be used. There can be ambiguity in the labeling of these oils: for example, what is described as sesame oil may be oil extracted from sesame seeds, or another vegetable oil infused with sesame. COMMENTS HERBAL INFUSIONS for medical purposes can be made from any herb and DO NOT have to taste pleasant, and usually do not. This is because of 2 things.. often they are made from bitter or unpleasant tasting herb to start with, and second they are made twice as strong as most people like their tea. This led to the popularity of synthesized pharmaceuticals over herbal remedies making many obsolete. Lets look at the FIRST and MOST FAMOUS as a prime example! ASPIRIN... I don't think there is any adult unless they live in a jungle or deserted island, who has not taken an Aspirin at least once in their life. Aspirin, in the form of leaves (sometimes bark and twigs included) from the willow tree, has been used for its health effects for at least 2,400 years. In 1853, chemist Charles Frédéric Gerhardt treated sodium salicylate with acetyl chloride to produce acetylsalicylic acid for the first time. In the second half of the nineteenth century, other chemists established the chemical structure and came up with more efficient methods to make it. In 1897, scientists at Bayer began studying acetylsalicylic acid as a less-irritating replacement for common salicylate medicines. By 1899, Bayer had named the drug Aspirin and was selling it around the world. The word Aspirin was Bayer's brand name; however, their rights to the trademark were lost or sold in many countries. Aspirin's popularity grew over the first half of the twentieth century leading to competition between many brands and formulations. AT THE SAME TIME use of willow bark tea declined because of its extreme bitter and unpleasant taste compared to the synthesized pills available from BAYER. If you would like to know what the willow tea tasted like.. you can do this following experiment: EXPERIMENT (This is Very Safe.. but shocking) Take a single Aspirin tablet from a bottle or package of either Children's or Adult's Strength. Place it on your tongue and don't swallow it.. let it dissolve there in your mouth :D Most people cannot stand the taste and its okay to spit it out! This is why the INFUSION of Willow Tea lost its popularity. Aspirin is one of the most widely used medications globally with an estimated 40,000 tones (50 to 120 billion pills) being consumed each year. It is on the World Health Organization's List of Essential Medicines, the most effective and safe medicines needed in a health system. Aspirin is available as a generic medication. The wholesale cost in the developing world as of 2014 is 0.002 to 0.025 USD per dose. As of 2015 the cost for a typical month of medication in the United States is less than US$25. (WELL I WOULD CERTAINLY HOPE SO) CONCLUSION '''INFUSIONS and DECOCTIONS of herbal substances are usually as effective at modern synthesized Over the Counter Remedies, but not as pleasant to take or as convenient. '''HANDS-ON PRACTICE WITH VIDEO You Will Need: 4 Wide mouth Quart Mason Jars with lids Herbs: (allow 4oz each) Nettle Leaf, Linden, Hawthorn, Oatstraw Here is your hands on Hands-On Video for Lesson 06 NOTE the 4 jars are sitting on a board! If sitting on a cold counter, the bottom may crack when you pour hot water into them.. put a folded towel or something under the jars ! I have revised this lesson to reflect this note! Self grading test will be on both Lesson 05 and this lesson 06 since they both deal with INFUSIONS and DECOCTIONS © Copyright 2018 by Daniel Blankley. All rights reserved.